1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to the arrangement of an image sensing unit on a scan head frame of a scanner and, more particularly, to a mounting bracket for mounting an image sensing unit on a scan head frame of a scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanner may employ a scan head which includes an optical unit such as a lens reduction system. The optical unit may include a lens and a set of mirrors adapted to be carried by a scan head frame of the scan head. The optical unit is responsible for forming an image of a document to be scanned onto an image sensing unit mounted to the scan head frame. The image sensing unit includes an image sensor and a printed circuit board operatively coupled to the image sensor. The printed circuit board is operatively connected to a processor or controller in the scanner where image data from the image sensor is processed further.
Scanners may include part variations that can cause the image of the document scanned on the image sensing unit to be non-ideal, e.g., misaligned, out of focus, etc. To overcome such variations, it may be necessary to adjust or tune the image sensing unit relative to the optical unit. Specifically, angular adjustment of the image sensor or focal length adjustment between the image sensor and the lens may be required. For example, angular adjustment may be performed by adjusting the angle of the image sensor relative to a vertical centerline of the optical unit such that the image of the document focused by the lens is uniformly received on the image sensor. Further, focal length adjustment may be performed by adjusting the distance between the image sensor and the optical unit to achieve a desired magnification of the image on the image sensor.
Once adjustment and/or tuning is complete, the image sensing unit must be mounted on the scan head frame in a manner that ensures stability. Specifically, once the image sensing unit is properly aligned with respect to the optical unit and mounted on the scan head frame, it may be desired that the image sensing unit remain aligned with the optical unit for the life of the scanner. For example, the image sensing unit should be able to withstand a certain degree of force without losing its alignment with the optical unit. Otherwise slight movement of the image sensing unit could result in decreased image quality. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that a bracket that provides stability and allows alignment and tuning of the image sensing unit relative to the optical unit is desired.